Becoming into the RedKing
by 0930Red
Summary: Esta historia se centra en Souh Mikoto y Anna, que hubiera sucedido si anna tuviese la misma edad de mikoto y se conocieran durante la secundaria, él como mikoto se convirtió en el temido Red King


Despertó de golpe con las respiración agitada en una habitación que no era la de su antigua casa, a veces olvidaba lo que sucedió y pensaba que sus padre aun estaban vivos.

Al despertar una anna de cabello largo y aun poco más adulta con algunas curvas en su cuerpo de hacía presente tenía 15 años exactamente.

Anna perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, dejando sola con su único familiar su tía Honami Kushina. Anna había perdido todo ese día incluso algunos de sus recuerdos.

Y para su desgracia había sido una niña bastante desafortunada, Anna había sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad en su cerebro que aun no era nombrada, anna solía tener graves dolores de cabeza.

Anna era normalmente muy callada hablaba lo necesario, tenía unos bonitos ojos color carmín que hacían contraste con su piel y cabello blanco anna era albina, su piel era porcelana. Justo unos minutos después de despertar alguien entro en su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de melancolía.

"Buenos días anna-chan." Honami su tía entro para levantarla. "Estás lista para tu primer día en la secundaria?" Honami había inscrito a su sobrina en la secundaria donde se encontraba dando clases, así podría cuidar mejor de ella y ella podría socializar anna siempre fue retraída y como sociable incluso con su tía anna solía limitarse preguntas de si o no con su cabeza y rara vez respondía concretamente a algo.

La adolecente asintió con la cabeza, levantándose prepararse y asistir a clases. Anna no solía comer mucho así que la mayoría de veces que Honami preparaba un desayuno solía quedarse ahí sin ser tocado o volteado a ver pero no podían culpar a Honami por intentarlo.

El uniforme de anna se basaba en colores oscuros, anna no podía ver colores a excepción del rojo su visión era en negro y grises.

Al llegar a la escuela un poco retrasadas debido a que Honami se arreglaba, anna se dirigió a la dirección para ser llevada a su clase, Honami era profesora de inglés.

Anna fue llevada hasta el salón de la clase A1 donde su tía estaba iniciando clases ese día, anna le faltaba solamente este y el siguiente año para terminar la secundaria. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar llamar la atención de la clase.

"Anna" Su tía la llamo no esperaba que su sobrina fuera ubicada en esa clase. "Ella es nueva estudiante háganla sentir bien" dijo Honami amablemente. "Puedes presentarte. Su tía torció su sonrisa porque sabía que lo más probable no lo haría anna no hablaba ni aun que se lo suplicaran.

"Kushina Anna" La niña no dijo nada más ubicándose en una de las mesas detrás de la clase. Junto a un pelirojo bastante aburrido. Pero el chico capto rápidamente la atención de anna el chico tenía una extraña tonalidad roja dentro de sí. Anna parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender que sucedía.

Muchas personas en la clase empezaron a rumorar en la clase con la entrada de anna, haciendo comentarios como el de "Quien se cree ella", "es realmente bonita", "era ese su cabello"

"Souh-kun podrías mostrarle la escuela a Anna" Honami pregunto.

El chico se limito hacer un sonido de fastidio con su dientes en rechazo, pero lo haría porque Honami era quien se lo había pedido y la profesora honami había sido la salvadora de problemas en los que solía meterse con sus dos jóvenes amigos.

Al finalizar la clase de inglés siguió la de matemáticas con un profesor algo anciano, y al finalizar llegó el receso para la merienda. Anna tomo su comida o la que había empacado Honami mejor dicha y se dirigió a buscar algún lugar donde pudiese sentarse sola un rato. El pelirojo de nombre mikoto souh la observo salir por la puerta del salón se suponía que tendría que mostrarle la escuela pero parece que a ella tampoco le importaba mucho si él no lo hacía.

Anna logro llegar hasta lo que parecía la azotea de la secundaria tenía un bonita vista y algo solitario decidió situarse ahí. Pero su paz no duro mucho cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba y la saludo.

"Hola" Un rubio con una sonrisa algo absurda y simpática se acerco hacia ella. Anna parpadeo un par de veces y no le prestó mucha atención pero el joven parecía algo insistente.

"Mi nombre es Totsuka tatara, eres nueva?" Pregunto moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado curiosamente.

Anna asintió con la cabeza levemente apenas fue visible.

"No hablas mucho cierto?" sonrió tiernamente.

En ese momento la campana hizo anuncio para volver a clases la chica se levanto rápidamente. La chica se levanto y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Al volver a la clase, llegó justo a tiempo antes que el profesor anna volvió a sentarse en donde antes los demás asientos se veían un poco apartados del chico pelirojo ella aun no entendía por qué.

Al finalizar las clases se puso en marcha de buscar a Honami y volver a clases, al encontrarla la observo hablando con un rubio con sonrisa coqueta, que reía con Honami al acercase no le prestó mucho atención.

"Oh Anna-chan" su tía al percatarse de ella. "Anna ya saliste cierto, no podre irme contigo tengo trabajo pendiente pero tú puedes irte a casa." Honami dijo con una sonrisa amable y Anna asintió. "Anna, él es uno de mis estudiantes de último año Izumo Kusanagi, Kusanagi-kun ella es mi sobrina anna estará en la secundaria con ustedes, es compañera de Souh-kun espero que la traten bien."

Izumo sonrio amablemente y con ánimo pero la joven no presto la más mínima atención dado la vuelta y espalda a ambos. Izumo parpadeo un par de veces para entender que sucedió acaso dijo algo mal. Honami bajo su mirada decepcionada aun no lograba que anna dijera una sola oración desde que había llegado a vivir con ella.

Honami volteo a ver a Izumo algo desanimada "Perdónala, Anna no habla mucho. Ella se encuentra en una etapa difícil."

Izumo parpadeó sin entender. "No te preocupes de seguro pronto mejorara, ella parece una linda persona." Dijo intentando animar a Honami.

Ella asintió y le dio una sonrisa cálida, de verdad ella esperaba que todo mejorara con Anna.

Los días siguieron pasando y la escuela parecía bastante aburrida para Anna, había estudiado años en casa y era bastante hábil e inteligente por lo que las clases solía aburrirle.

A excepción del chico que se sentaba junto a ella que llamaba su atención con ese hermoso color rojo que provenía de él llamaba la atención de anna cada vez más.

Había pasado un par de días desde que Anna entro a la secundaria, Anna solía no asistir a clases de educación física pero tenía un permiso especial de faltar ya que se creía que tenía una enfermedad no definida, tenía varias notas de doctores que no le permitían el esfuerzo físico.

Anna se encontraba almorzando nuevamente en la azotea, no solía comer mucho pero debía admirarla persistencia de Honami. Anna saco un par de canicas rojas del bolsillo de su falda, le relajaba jugar con ellas y ver atreves del cristal ya que así podía diferencia colores. Así que siempre viaja con ellas había sido obsequio de una enfermara en el hospital cuando era ella pequeña. No tenían nada de especial a excepción del color rojo brillante del cristal.

Justamente una mientras jugaba con ellas una canica callo de su mano y rodo por el suelo hasta chocar con unos zapatos, no había notado que no estaba sola.

Era nuevamente el rubio de la última vez con absurda sonrisa llamado tatara.

El rubio se arrodillo juntando la canica, y se acerco hasta la chica hasta sentarse a su lado, mirando el cielo atreves de la canica.

"Eres la sobrina de la Profesora, cierto Honami-sensei" Tatara pregunto. La chica lo volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza.

Tatara llevó la canica hasta su ojo y miro anna a los ojos atreves del cristal rojo abrió sus ojos un segundo como dos grandes platos, era como si la mujer pudiese ver atreves de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, conectándose un leve instante. Anna se sintió conmovida no era su intención ver atreves de él pero ya no podría hacer nada.

Anna extendió su mano a Tatara, y con una leve sonrisa ya no sentía tímida con el "Anna" fue lo que pronuncio levemente, aun que hubiera podido ver lo sincero y amistoso que era tatara ella no hablaba mucho.

"Anna, ya conociste la escuela?" Tatara pregunto pero la chica negó con la cabeza, tatara le dé volvió la canica, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano. "Vamos te llevare a que conozcas la escuela" Dijo con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa aparentemente esa sonrisa esa característica de él.

Anna como la mano de tatara aceptando su invitación, tatara el la guío por todo el lugar mostrándole las aulas el comedor y el gym de la secundaria.

Tatara la llevó hasta detrás de la escuela a lo que parecía un parque infantil detrás de la secundaria. Donde se encontraban dos muchos uno era el rubio que le había presentado su tía honami y el otro era el pelirojo de su clase.

Tatara se acerco a ellos muy animado "Rey, tu fiel vasallo se hace presente" Dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza como si saludara a un almirante de ejército. Detrás de tatara se encontraba Anna mirando de reojo.

Mikoto Souh no presto atención. Izumo abrió los ojos en sorpresa era la sobrina de Honami sensei.

"Kushina-chan, es un gusto verte aquí" Izumo dijo amablemente. La chica se oculto un poco detrás de tatara.

Tatara sonrió ante su acción anna le recordaba a una pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de su hermano mayor. "jajajaja, no responderás anna-chan?" Tatara la reprendía un poco anna era bastante grosera con las demás personas. Incluso con el anna resultaba grosea. "Ya conoces a Izumo Kusanagi y él es el Rey Mikoto Souh" pero con su último comentario al fin había capturado la atención de Anna.

Anna agarro suavemente el brazo de Tatara y con suavidad repitió "Rey?" preguntando a que se refería tatara.

"Ah anna-chan no lo sabes mikoto será Rey algún día" Dijo Tatara con alegría.

Mikoto frunció el ceño ignorándolo, saco un refresco de caja y empezó a tomarlo con la pajilla ignorando a Tatara.

Los días fueron pasando pero Mikoto no le prestaba mucha atención a Anna, que ahora se encontraba cerca de ellos todo el tiempo gracias a Tatara. La mujer tenía el rostro de una muñeca con un bonito cuerpo pequeño y delgado parecía una princesa sacada de cuentos de hadas, y normalmente mikoto fruncía el ceño al notar que la mujer lo miraba con curiosidad pero justo cuando el volteaba a mirarla esta quitaba su mirada con algo de pena. Era una niña rara al criterio de mikoto. Constantemente convivían mucho sin decirse ni una sola palabra.

En una ocasión anna observaba mientras se encontraban en clase de Inglés con la profesora honami, anna observaba a Mikoto su color rojo sí que era especial anna le gustaba observarlo para ella resultaba entretenido en ese momento mikoto volteo a verla justo cuando ella lo miraba detenidamente y por primera desde que Anna estuvo su mirada en los ojos de mikoto que por primera vez chocaron y justo al igual que tatara ambos se conectaron por primera vez, haciendo que el ritmo de sus corazones se acelerara rápidamente.

Mikoto Souh abrió los ojos como platos ya había escuchado a totsuka hablar de esto que le habia sucedido con anna, pero cuando él la observo a los ojos por poco pensó que su corazón se había detenido. Mikoto tragó saliva sin pestañear ni una sola vez continuo mirándola detenidamente.

Justo cuando ambos no pudieron más anna cerro sus ojos para desmayarse.

Cuando mikoto observó como la chica se desplomo ante sus ojos, él la sujeto antes de que se cayera al suelo y se golpease con algo o el duro suelo.

"Anna" Honami corrió hasta ella para ver que su sobrina se había desmayado. "Tengo que llevarla a la enfermería." Pero antes de que Honami tocara o hiciera algo para ayudar a Anna, Mikoto la cargó pasando uno de sus brazos por sus piernas y la otra sujetando su espalda al estilo de cómo si ella fuese una princesa. Souh cargó a la chica hasta la enfermería.

La doctora de la secundaria dio una detenida revisión a Anna determinando que se encontraba bien.

Souh se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de la enfermería, con sus brazos cruzados y de reojo volteaba a verla, parecía algo perturbada mientras dormía mikoto se inclino un poco para tocar con delicadeza su cara, no había querido admitirlo pero realmente parecía una princesa.

Anna relajo su expresión al sentir el tacto cálido de alguien, al abrir sus ojos su visión se encontraba aun algo aturdida, lo primero que observo fue nuevamente esos ojos dorados frente a ella. Anna abrió los ojos con impresión.

Mikoto se encontraba junto a ella y con una de sus manos en la mejilla de anna. "Mejor?" Cuestiono aun anna se veía algo palida.

La chica asintió disfrutando del tacto cálido de mikoto ahora se encontraban conectados. Ambos sabían todo del otro ahora.

Anna se sentó en la cama, aun se sentí un poco mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Souh se sentó junto a ella en la cama, haciendo que anna recostara su cabeza en el hombro de mikoto.

Ahora no sabía precisamente el porqué, pero Mikoto Souh sentía necesidad de quedarse cerca de anna y ayudarla era una mujer muy linda, ahora él se quedaría con ella.

* * *

Inicie este fanfic debido a unas imágenes todas lindas que me encontre en pivix no las publico ya que no se quien es el autor de ellas pero puedo postearlas para que también la vea ojala les guste y viva K- Project :3 y AnnaxMikoto


End file.
